


Pirata Invisible

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Amigo invisible, Gavin y Owain son vascos porque Ali y Neus así lo dijeron en su modernAu, Modern pero la gang se hacen llamar tripulación, Other, Que varias parejas se regalen entre ellas ha sido producto de sorteados no mia, modernau
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: Tiene motivo del Secret Santa Seliriense 2020________Con la llegada de la Navidad, la tripulación se reúne en el piso que comparten Nadim y Jared para celebrar el Pirata Invisble.
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia), Gavin/Owain, Kay de Dahes/Nadim, Tayeb/Sabir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1: La preparación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irunaiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/gifts).



**1 de diciembre de 2020.**

Oficialmente el grupo de whatsapp había pasado de “ _ Jared y los piratas _ ” a “ _ San Jared y los piratas _ ”, un nombre que habían decidido Collen y Kay en octubre y les hizo gracia. También habían incluido el emoji de papá noel y un árbol de navidad. Si por ellos fuera, el nombre lo habrían puesto el 1 de noviembre, pero Rick, el novio de Collen, les había convencido de esperar hasta diciembre.

Kay adoraba la Navidad. De pequeña no había tenido buenas experiencias pero cuando llegó a la universidad y conoció a Collen, un entusiasta de la Navidad, todo cambió. Cuando llegaba noviembre ambos se juntaban para ver películas navideñas e intentaban cocinar dulces navideños. Además, cada año compraban jerseys navideños a juego. De aquello hacía ya cinco años y Kay se había integrado en el grupo de amigos perfectamente. De hecho, ella era quien había propuesto hacer el amigo invisible estas navidades y a todos les había hecho ilusión. 

Habían quedado después de comer en el piso que compartían Jared y Nadim para hacer el sorteo. Y como siempre, Kay fue la primera en llegar. Collen y Rick llegaron poco después, juntos. Harren trajo a Sabir y Tayeb en su nuevo coche. Los últimos en llegar fueron Gavin y Owain, quejándose de lo saturado que estaba el metro. Y de lo largo que eran los intercambios.

—El metro de Madrid es un asco —se quejó Gavin. — Tiene intercambios que parece que estás bajando al infierno y encima cuando llegas al andén sin respiración casi, va y el metro se larga. 

—Y no puedes subirte en el siguiente porque como entre, el metro estalla — añadió Owain. 

—¿Y por qué no habéis cogido un bus como hemos hecho Rick y yo? —preguntó Collen mientras se sentaba en el regazo del madrileño con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano.

—Claramente esto es vascofobia —añadió Gavin, comentario que hizo que la mayoría del grupo se riera. 

—Ya que estamos todos, vamos a hacer el sorteo del  _ pirata invisible _ .

—¿Pirata invisible? —Nadim se giró para mirar a Jared, quien asentía.

—Pirata invisible. —Jared le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de mostrar un cuenco con todos los nombres—. Por orden coged un papelito. Y nada de chivarse a quién le ha tocado cada uno que si no pierde la gracia. 

Uno por uno, cogieron un papelito para ver quién les había tocado. Algunos tenían claro que iban a regalar y las sonrisas les delataban mientras que otros, fruncían el ceño pensando en qué regalar.

—¿Ponemos límite de dinero? —Preguntó Sabir, quien guardó cuidadosamente su papel para que Tayeb no lo viera. — ¿Y nos los damos el 25 o queréis otro día?

—El 25 está bien — asintió Kay. — y límite…. ¿Os parece bien 30? Luego que cada uno se gaste lo que quiera. Y no valen tarjetas regalo.

La mayoría asintió y, aprovechando que habían quedado todos, pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, jugando y, algunos de ellos, bebiendo. 

***

Cuando se despidieron de todos, Rick y Collen bajaron a la parada del bus para coger el primer nocturno que les llevara a su piso. 

— ¿Quién te ha tocado? —preguntó Collen acomodándose los guantes. — A mi me ha tocado Jared.

—Nadim —respondió Rick. — Y no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle. 

—Hace poco se compró una guitarra ¿no? A lo mejor algo relacionado con ello. 

Rick asintió. El autobús llegó justo a la parada y ambos subieron, pasando sus tarjetas de transporte para pagar el viaje. Se sentaron en la primera fila de asientos tras la puerta trasera. El resto del viaje, Collen ayudó a Rick a escoger qué regalarle a Nadim.

***

En el piso quedaron solos Nadim y Jared. El primero se quedó mirando el papel sentado en el sofá mientras el segundo recogía los cartones de las pizzas que habían pedido para cenar. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y encendió la televisión para seguir viendo con su compañero de piso The Umbrella Academy. Pero Nadim parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ( _ como siempre _ diría alguno). Jared, como buen amigo, pausó la serie y se giró para preguntarle.

—¿Pasa algo?

Nadim pareció reaccionar y tras doblar el papel, miró a su amigo y negó.

—Estaba pensando en el regalo. No se me ocurre que regalar. 

—Chocolate. Clásico pero siempre funciona.

—No quiero regalar chocolate… Al menos no solo eso —. Nadim frunció el ceño y se guardó el papel tras la funda del móvil. —Si te digo quién me ha tocado, ¿me ayudas?

—Me lo vas a decir quiera o no así que… adelante.

—Kay. 

—¿Y no sabes que regalarle a tu novia? —preguntó Jared alzando una ceja—. Siempre me estás contando como todo te recuerda a ella y en el momento de regalarle algo, ¿no sabes que regalarle?

Nadim se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable. Jared rodó los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá. 

—Ven aquí. Vamos a buscar un buen regalo. 

***

Al volver a casa, Kay tuvo claro que regalarle a Collen. Collen llevaba un par de meses mencionando un libro sobre leyendas que había salido y que le parecía caro pero cuya edición era increíble. La chica no dudó ni tres segundos en entrar en Amazon y comprar el libro. Añadió un papel de regalo que parecía un mapa del tesoro y un set de etiquetas para poner el nombre de su amigo. Un par de días más tarde, ya lo tenía todo listo. 

***

**5 de diciembre de 2020.**

Harren estaba mirando el instagram de la artista que tanto le gustaba a Rick, sin tener muy claro si quiere regalarle un dibujo de todo el grupo o solo de él. Una breve conversación con la chica le ayudó a decidirse. Jared siempre bromeaba con que todos eran una tripulación de piratas y hasta había explicado que haría cada uno en el barco. Rick sería el segundo a bordo y, nadie sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, tenía una pata de palo. Collen, que no perdía ocasión para picar a su novio, lo había dado por canon y ese mismo año le había regalado un disfraz de pirata, con una pata de palo. De hecho, una foto de Rick con el disfraz era la foto del grupo. 

El chico no dudó en descargarse la imagen y enviársela a la artista para que la dibujara. 

***

En la habitación de al lado, Sabir intentaba esconder su regalo de Tayeb. Cuando le tocó uno de sus dos compañeros de piso supo enseguida que iba a ser complicado poder prepararlo sin que alguno de los dos le pillara, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a Harren para esconder el regalo. Pero le acababa de llegar el paquete con el regalo y su compañero no le dejaba entrar en su cuarto para esconderlo. Por eso se lo había llevado a su cuarto y buscaba donde esconderlo. Dentro del armario no podía ser porque Tayeb tenía ropa ahí y lo vería enseguida. Debajo de la cama tampoco porque era muy obvio. Pensó en esconderlo entre todas sus zapatillas (Sabir adoraba salir a correr y tenía  _ demasiadas _ zapatillas), pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser posible. Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Tayeb le pusieron más nervioso de lo normal. 

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Tayeb.

—Un momento —Sabir finalmente escondió el regalo debajo de la cama y tras asegurarse de que la sábana medio caída ocultaba el regalo, abrió la puerta. 

Tayeb entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, ignorando el desorden. 

—¿Este era el libro favorito de Gavin, verdad? —dijo mostrándole en el móvil un libro en euskera. 

—Eso creo. Me suena que se lo haya mencionado a Owain alguna vez. ¿Es eso lo que le vas a comprar?

Porque Tayeb nada más llegar le contó quién le había tocado en el amigo invisible, esperando que él le contara quién le había tocado. Y Tayeb había tenido que mentirle diciendo que le había tocado Jared. No le gustaba mentirle pero no quería arruinarle el amigo invisible tampoco. Ya se sintió mal por decirle que no quería ir a comprar el regalo con él así que a cambio le prometió ayudarle con el suyo. 

—Creo que sí. Es una primera edición y sé que la autora pasa las navidades aquí. Puedo conseguir que se lo dedique. 

—Entonces cómpralo. Y si quieres te puedo acompañar a que la autora lo firme. 

Tayeb asintió y mientras le daba a comprar salió de la habitación. Pero no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a entrar. 

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a comprar algo para Jared? —añadió sin apartar la mirada del móvil. 

—No —contestó Sabir demasiado rápido. — Gracias pero no, ya sé que voy a comprar.

***

**15 de diciembre 2020.**

Después de recorrer media ciudad, Owain encontró el último ejemplar del recetario de Disney que quedaba en lo que parecía todo el mundo. Si no había entrado en 13 librerías distintas buscándolo, no había entrado en ninguna. Por eso, cuando vio que solo quedaba uno en esa pequeña librería a la que no sabía ni cómo había llegado, corrió a cogerlo. Tras pagarlo, salió de la librería y volvió a su casa, contento con su regalo. 

Para cuando llegó a casa, Gavin ya había comprado su regalo y se negaba a decir que había comprado.

  
  


***

**20 de diciembre 2020.**

Cuando Collen preguntó que si todos tenían el regalo del amigo invisible ya, no esperaba que todos contestaran que sí, dejándole como el único que no había acabado su regalo. Por eso se llevó a Rick con él a buscar el regalo perfecto. En 20 días solo había llegado a la conclusión de que quería comprar un reloj de arena.

—No puedes regalarle otro reloj al capitán—. Rick rodó los ojos ante la idea de Collen.

—¿Acaso sabes de otra cosa que le guste?

Rick se quedó pensando hasta que se le ocurrió que a lo mejor el instagram de Jared podía ayudar. Sacó el móvil y empezó a mirar. La mayoría eran selfies o fotos con el grupo por lo que tampoco ayudaba mucho. Finalmente, una foto de un concierto les ayudó a decidir el regalo, comprándole el último disco del grupo. 


	2. 2: el pirata invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los piratas abren los regalos

**25 de diciembre 2020.**

Por una vez, todo el grupo fue puntual. A las dos en punto estaban los diez a las afueras de “ _ El Pirata _ ”, el restaurante que habían elegido para comer y entregarse los regalos. 

Durante la comida estuvieron bromeando sobre los regalos y sobre quién le regalaba a quién. Cuando por fin les retiraron los platos, Kay se levantó y recogió todos los regalos junto con la ayuda de Collen. Para evitar que se supiera quién era el que regalaba, todos habían comprado la misma caja para guardar los regalos y así darle emoción. Los nombres, puestos en la parte de abajo de la caja para que nadie los pudiera ver antes de tiempo, impresos para evitar que se reconozcan por la letra. 

—El primer regalo es para…. ¡Rick! —Kay pasó el primer regalo hacia el fondo de la mesa, donde el mencionado se acomodaba el jersey navideño que llevaba a juego con su novio. — ¡Ábrelo! 

Rick cogió su caja y tras deshacer el lazo que Kay les había obligado a poner en todos los regalos, abrió la caja. En ella, un regalo envuelto en un papel azul con sus tatuajes pintados. El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿De quién es el papel? —preguntó dándole la vuelta al regalo para ver como no faltaba ni un solo tatuaje. No esperó a que nadie respondiera antes de abrirlo con cuidado de no romper ninguno de los tatuajes. Observó la ilustración con una sonrisa en sus labios y se lo enseñó al resto— ¡Me encanta! —añadió mientras todos aplaudían. Volvió a guardarlo en la caja cuando encontró una postal de navidad. Tras leerla, se giró a Harren para agradecerle el regalo. 

Para entonces, Kay ya estaba pasando el segundo regalo, que fue a parar a Jared. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, el capitán abrió el regalo bajo la atenta mirada de Collen. Dentro de la caja, dos bultos y otra tarjeta de navidad. Cogió el primer regalo y, rompiendo el papel, sacó lo que parecía un disco de música.  _ Eye of the Storm  _ de One Ok Rock. Se lo enseñó a Nadim, asegurándole que eso era lo único que iba a sonar en el  _ Libertad  _ a partir de ahora. (El Libertad es su coche, sí). Sacó el otro regalo y cuando vió que era un reloj de arena no tardó ni dos segundos en buscar el nombre de la persona que le había regalado para darle un abrazo. Llevaba detrás de ese modelo un par de años pero no lo encontraba. Collen, que no sabía eso se hizo el digno y le contó una corta historia sobre lo difícil que había sido encontrarlo, pero que por su capitán lo que fuera. 

El tercer regalo fue para Sabir. Él tampoco se preocupaba por no romper el papel, lo que fue un alivio para el que le regalaba, porque se le daba fatal y había ochocientos trozos de celo por todos lados. Incluso en el propio regalo. Un par de camisetas a juego en las que ponía “ _I get us into trouble_ ” y “ _I get us out of trouble_ ” para que él y Tayeb compartieran. Además de eso, un juego de  _ Cartas contra la humanidad _ completaba el regalo. La tarjeta, firmada con un reloj de arena delató a Jared y Sabir le agradeció el regalo. De hecho, cuando acabaran de repartir los regalos propuso jugar a las  _ cartas contra la humanidad _ y todos aceptaron de buen gusto.

El siguiente en recibir el regalo fue Harren, que al ver el recetario de Disney se emocionó más de lo que debía, atrayendo las miradas de medio restaurante a su persona. Con una sonrisa inocente se volvió a sentar y le prometió a Owain que la primera receta que preparara sería para él. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Nadim estaba abriendo su regalo, compuesto por una correa para la guitarra, una taza que decía “i´m trying my best” y una buena cantidad de turrones. Al ver la taza supo de inmediato que se lo había regalado Rick. Siempre bromeaba con conseguirle esa taza y, finalmente lo había hecho.

Kay cogió la siguiente caja y al ver que tenía su nombre en ella, dudó en si abrirla ya o repartir el resto pero Nadim insistió en que la abriera, que el resto podía esperar. Su caja tenía dentro una caja y dentro de esa caja otra más. La segunda caja, envuelta con cuidado en un papel rosa con pequeñas caracolas, era bastante pequeña y tenía pinta de frágil, por lo que, con cuidado de no romper demasiado el papel, abrió el regalo. La caja tenía la marca de una joyería que ella desconocía. Intrigada por su regalo, abrió la caja y en ella, un colgante con forma de la cola de una sirena. Kay, sin palabras, se giró para ver a Nadim, el cual estaba rojo por la vergüenza. Eso solo enterneció más a Kay, que le besó. 

Collen sustituyó a Kay y entregó el siguiente regalo. Gavin cogió la caja y dentro, envuelto en cuatro capas de distintos papeles, se topó con la primera edición de su libro favorito. De ese libro que solo le había hablado a Owain por lo que se giró para mirarle pero este negó con la cabeza. Desconcertado, abrió el libro y, aparte de ver la firma de Ali (la autora), un papel con el nombre de quién le había regalado. De pronto, nervioso por tener la firma se giró para ver a Tayeb, que sonreía satisfecho al ver que su regalo había triunfado. 

Sabir observó como la caja que había traído iba a parar a Tayeb. Claro que sabía que le iba a gustar, al fin y al cabo llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y sabía que era algo que podían disfrutar los dos juntos, pero de pronto le entraron las dudas sobre si había acertado. Por supuesto, sus dudas se disiparon cuando Tayeb abrió su regalo y dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa de alegría. Se trataba de un set de cervezas en el que incluían muchas, si no casi todas, las marcas buenas de cerveza. Su novio no dudó en saber que se lo había regalado Sabir y para celebrarlo, sacó una cerveza  _ Estrella Lothaire _ para celebrarlo.

Collen entregó el regalo a Owain y cogió el suyo antes de volver a su sitio. Esperó unos segundos a ver que hacía su amigo pero al ver que no lo habría, decidió abrir el suyo. No tuvo cuidado al quitar el lazo de la caja, lo cual fue una mala idea porque al abrirla, una nube de purpurina hizo que estornudara. Los kilos de purpurina que había dentro de la caja le confirmaron que era la rubia quien le regalaba, como llevaba sospechando ya una semana. Aunque intentó no tirar purpurina por toda la mesa, le fue imposible no hacerlo y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de un camarero con el pelo gris y ojos de distintos colores. Pero la culpa era de Kay por echar tanta purpurina. 

Para cuando pudo sacar el regalo, medio kilo de purpurina estaba en el suelo del restaurante. Collen normalmente no se preocupa por no romper el papel de regalo, pero viendo toda la purpurina que se había quedado pegada, no sería mala idea tener cuidado. Jared y Rick se quejaron de lo mucho que estaba tardando en abrir el regalo pero Collen decidió ignorarlos y abrir el regalo. Al ver que era el libro de misterios y leyendas marinas del que tanto había hablado dejó escapar un gritito y se levantó corriendo a abrazar a Kay, que le devolvió el abrazo. 

Finalmente, Owain decidió abrir el regalo.

—¿Por eso no me querías decir que habías comprado? —le preguntó a Gavin, el cual se encogió de hombros. 

—No quería fastidiar la sorpresa. 

Owain volvió su vista al regalo y abrió la caja. Había muchos paquetes pequeños. Y por supuesto todos estaban envueltos. Cinco minutos después, el vasco ya había conseguido quitar todo el papel de regalo. En total, Gavin le había comprado 10 pares de calcetines con estampados entre los que se incluían de aguacate, de fuego, unos de tiburones muy cucos y unos de la rana Gustavo. El chico no sabía que pensar del regalo así que observó a su pareja. 

—¿No te ha gustado? —le preguntó Gavin. Por supuesto, Gavin sabía que no lo había hecho.

—No no, me ha gustado —negó enseguida Owain. 

— _ireki gutun-azala_ —le dijo Gavin. (abre el sobre) 

Owain le hizo caso y al abrir el sobre, un par de billetes se cayeron al suelo. Al recogerlos, observó que eran dos billetes de ida y vuelta al País Vasco para pasar Nochevieja ahí. 

—¿ _benetan_? — (¿de verdad?) le preguntó señalándole los billetes.

— _Eguberri on_ —(feliz navidad) respondió el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me fue de las manos y por eso son dos capítulos. Iru espero que te guste mucho <33


End file.
